Mage
Mage Overview Mages are glass cannons. They do tremendous damage but have weak defenses. Their powers come in three flavors: fire is damage, cold is control, arcane is ???. Armor: mages set armor after short rests. They choose between frost armor which slows foes which hit them in melee - providing defense of a sort (upgraded with a talent Ice Armor to increase AC and Fort), molten armor which does damage when they are hit in melee to increase damage done (upgraded with talent Molten Flows to affect ranged attacks), and mage armor which increases their spell casting. The armor is their current "build" and determines how other powers work as well. Mage Abilities Unassigned Arcane Intellect Ice Armor - AC bonus CLASS TRAITS Role: Striker. Mages are glass cannons that do massive damage but can take very little. Power Source: Arcane Races: Gnome, Human, Blood Elf, Draenei, Undead, Troll Key Abilities: Intellect, Spirit Armor Proficiencies: Cloth Weapon Proficiencies: Quarterstaff, simple and military light blades Bonus to Defenses: +2 Will Hit Points at First Level: 10 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 4 Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Arcana, Choose 3 more from the class skills list: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Spi), Dungeoneering (Spi), History (Int), Insight (Spi), Nature (Spi), Religion (Int) CLASS FEATURES: Armors, Blink ARMOR: Whenever you end a short rest choose one of the following armors which lasts until your next short rest. Frost Armor: Creatures who hit you with a melee attack are slowed until the end of your next turn. Mage Armor: You get +1 to damage rolls with your spells. Molten Armor: Creatures who hit you with a melee attack take 2 fire damage. BLINK You have the power Blink. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWER LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS Mirror Image Focus Magic - increase chance to crit with spells Presence of Mind - Your next spell is an instant Arcane Power - Your spells do more damage but cost more mana Slow - slows foe Combustion - increased crit chance for next fire spell Cold Snap - Ends cooldown on ice powers Ice Barrier - resistance Deep Freeze - stuns a frozen target Fingers of Frost - immobilizes one or two foes CLASS TALENTS Talent Icy Veins - hastens spellcasting and decreases pushback time on spellcasting from damage Arcane Concentration - gives you a bonus to hit if you maintain arcane attacks against a foe Incineration - increases crit chance for fire spells Ignite - fire spells do recurring damage on crits Flame Throwing - increase range of fire spells Impact - fire spells can Stun/daze Burning Soul - reduces pushback for fire casting - increase fire damage when attacked while casting Improved Scorch - scorch vulns target to fire/spell damage Molten Shields - molten armor affects ranged attacks Playing With Fire - increased fire damage Blazing Speed - When hit in melee clears movement impairing effects and increases speed Fiery Payback - when bloodied do more fire damage (pyroblast) Empowered Fire - increase fire damage based on spell power Ice Shards - increases critical damage from frost spells Precision - bonus to hit with spells Permafrost - increases slow duration Piercing Ice - increases damage from frost spells Improved Blizzard - blizzard also slows Arctic Reach - increases range of frost spells Frost Channeling - reduces mana cost of all spells and threat from frost spells Shatter - increases critical chance against frozen targets Frozen Core - reduces spell damage taken